marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Category:Cynthia von Doom (Earth-616)/Mentions * * ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ******** ********* ******* **** ***** **** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* MRC Laboratory of Molecular Biology *** * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Several years in the past, Doctor Doom and the Cabal were about to start a meeting. While the rest of the members waited for Norman Osborn, the Hood inquired Doom about the veracity of a story he had read, which documented how Doom had rescued his mother's soul from a demon. Doom's confirmation of these events as he orders the Hood to silence prompted the small-time villain to question what motivates Doom, considering his amount of power, prowess, and fortune. The Hood's insolence prompted Doom to blast him with a spell that banished him to India. In the present, Diablo has captured S.H.I.E.L.D. director Maria Hill and is retaining her in an abandoned warehouse. As he prepares a compound, Diablo rambles about his disappointment to discovering he has been sidelined by other villains in the eyes of the public, and discovered that nowadays a villain's reputation appears to be determined by their most recent actions, for which he needed to step into the spotlight. After finishing the chemical and approaching Maria Hill, Diablo explains it's a truth serum, which he plans to use on her to have her reveal the security codes for every active S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and the Triskelion. The now-reformed Victor von Doom appears on the scene out of the blue and disses Diablo. After effortlessly blocking an energy blast from the baffled villain, Doom throws him a miniature device that expands upon contact with Diablo's left arm and encases it. Both Diablo and Maria Hill soon recognize the intruder as Doom. Diablo summons three energy imps, and while Doom dispatches them, he pours a liquid on the restraining device to break free. Diablo prepares to retaliate, but Doom blasts him, and seemingly disintegrates him. Before leaving, Victor puts Maria Hill to sleep, causing her to regain her S.H.I.E.L.D. apparel and baffled about what happened as she wakes up. At Cambridge University, Doom enters Dr. Amara Perera's laboratory to check on her research. They briefly comment on a recent development that appears to be Tony Stark's death. Amara questions Doom's presence, and he apologizes if his past reputation offends her, clarifying he's trying to rectify it. Doom expresses that Amara's words have stayed with him, and has realized he needs to put the same flourish and energy with which he threatened the world in saving it if he wants to make up for his past crimes. Amara asks Victor what does he want from her, and he simply replies she reminds him of someone before teleporting away. Almost intermediately, Amara is approached and shocked by The Thing, now an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is investigating Doom's whereabouts. In Tony Stark's lab at Stark Headquarters, Doom observes a collection of Iron Man helmets. A digital voice interrupts him, that of an A.I. duplicate of Tony Stark, which Doom deduces was to be activated in case Stark's bodily functions failed him. The A.I. Tony questions what is Doom doing there, and Victor replies he has finally figured out what he needs to do. As a gray suit of armor encases him, Victor informs the A.I. that he's going to pick up the mantle of Iron Man. The A.I. asks Doom to refrain from doing that, but Victor expresses he's not asking for permission, and he's doing what needs to be done. Fully clad in a mixture of the Model-Prime Armor with elements of his previous garment, Doom flies into the skies of the city. Somewhere else, somebody has been observing Doom's actions through a magic spell in a cauldron, surrounded by candles and a skull. The woman in front of the cauldron ponders the meaning of Doom's new behavior as a voice from behind her theorizes that her son has possibly found his true calling. The woman appears to be Cynthia von Doom. | Solicit = There is a new Iron Man in town and his name is VICTOR VON DOOM. The greatest villain of the Marvel Universe will try something new. Where Tony Stark failed, Doom will succeed. What is Doom's Master Plan? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included